A Series Of Water Stories
by FanFictionKatie
Summary: A few oneshots from a 50 prompt challenge I found on a forum.
1. Chapter 1

I splash water around in the dirty pond. I create a small wave, but it's almost unnoticeable in the thick smog. I make a larger wave. As I push and pull, it becomes larger, and larger, until it turns into steam. Wait, I didn't do that! I look behind my shoulder. Uh oh. It's a firebender soldier.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yells in a rough voice. I try to pretend nothing happened.

"I was just skipping rocks," I reply firmly. He narrows his eyes.

"Kids," he mutters. As soon as he turns I go back to bending. He whips around, me midstance, freezing the pond. "Aha!" he shouts, the grabs my roughly by the shoulder. "_You're _coming with me. The Fire Lord will have a nice dinner."

"Gross," I say, sticking my tounge out.

"Silence!" he roars, gagging me. I cough and sputter, but then calm down. I need to bend to get out of this situation. Luckily, he hasn't tied my hands. Since he's dragging me, we've made slow progress, and the pond is still in sight. I quietly bend a large stream of water over to me, so the guard doesn't notice. Then I slice my gag off. I jerk free of his grip, then whip him with the water. He recoils, then shoots a blast of fire at me. I block it with a sheet of water, creating steam, a good cover. I shoot ice pellets at him, and he blindly shoots fire at me. I bend some of the steam away, and see he's right next to me. I jab his stomach with the palm of my hand, then slash at him with water. I leave him with a few cuts, but nothing serious. I know he's just following the fire lord's commands. But he leaves me alone from then on, only sometimes does he threaten me with a flame in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a waterbender. A pretty good one, at that. But I'm in the Fire Nation, so I can't show off my skills. Ugh, stupid war. My parents are firebenders who adopted me, and they said I can't waterbend. But I'm a sixteen year old! I do what I want! So at night, I go out to the docks and do my thing. I create bubbles, waves, water whips, and all that cool stuff my parents don't like. Until tonight.

I step out to the docks, the boards creaking under my feet. I inhale deeply, and feel power rising within me. It's a full moon tonight, and I'm going to take advantage of that. I step to the edge of the docks, put one of my feet on the water. A large chunk freezes over, so I can stand. I put my other foot down. There's a large sphere of ice around me now. I stand on it, anchor my feet in place with ice, and create multiple water whips. I slash them through the air, then turn them into one large wave. I move it back and forth, the water glistening in the moonlight. It's a calming thing do do, surprisingly. But then I hear a door slam. I drop the wave, wincing at the loud splash it makes, then I melt the ice, dropping myself into the water. I create a bubble around me so I can breath. Then I listen above.

"Where is she? I never knew Lin to run off, though she _is _quite a rebel," My father murmurs. Oh no! They've noticed I'm missing. I can't just sneak back into bed now.

"She'd better not be waterbending," my mother says. I hear their footsteps coming closer. Then I see them looking into the water, straight at me.

"Hey, is that a fish?" my father asks, pointing at me. I try to sink lower into the water.

"No, it looks like someone dumped trash in the water again. We'll get it in the morning," my mother says. Well that's not very nice! They walk back inside, probably to look for me again. This is my chance! I dart out of the water, glad for some not-stale air. I bend the water off myself, then start climbing up the fence. Since it's so tall, I can hop off of it, and grab onto my bedroom windowsill, which is on the second floor. I hoist myself up, roll in the window, and dive towards my bed. I pull up the covers, close my eyes, and try to even out my breathing. I hear footsteps, and my bedroom door opens.

"See Emma! I told you she was just in bed. Go back to sleep," my father says, and they leave the room. I'm safe once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk through the woods, chewing on some minty gum. I lift my hand, and close my fist abruptly. A nearby tree shrivels up and disappears, leaving me with a large sphere of water. I'm about to drink it when I hear a large pounding noise nearby. The ground shakes. I whirl around, forming the water into razor sharp ice spikes.

"Come on, _chill out!_" a boy says, strolling out from the trees, a large boulder above is head. "Today I am not in the mood for being sliced to death by ice. But you know, maybe tomorrow or something," he says. I narrow my eyes. This kid looks about ten years old! I'm sixteen. But how does he have so much skills? "How am I so awesome at earthbending, you ask?" he says, making me jump.

"I didn't ask... But please tell me?" I say.

"Alright. It's because.. I'm Chuck Beifong!" I gasp.

"You mean a direct descendant of the greatest of the great earthbender, Toph Beifong?"

"Look kid, that's exactly what I just said," he drawls.

"I'm older than you," I say, hands on hips.

"I'm cooler than you," he counters. I make an annoyed noise. "Ooh, does the little pussy want to battle?" he asks mockingly.

"You're on," I say, as menacingly as I can. He laughs.

"That's cute. Prepare to be destroyed!" he roars, making an enormous landslide, knocking me off my feet. I pick up my dropped ice spikes, and fire them at him. He shields himself with a wall of rock. Then he _bends the metal off my belt!_ A metalbender. This will be tough. He melts the metal, then wraps the scorching liquid around my arm. Since it's liquid, I bend it off myself, then quick heal the burn. He sends a large rock at me, and I dodge by jumping into a nearby lake. I bend water around my face to breathe, then freeze the top of the lake with thick ice. He pounds a boulder on it. And then another. I hear a crack, and the boulder comes plummeting right past me. I rise out of the water with waterspout and see he's looking the other way. He can't use earthbender senses to see me now. I fire a water whip at him, and he gets struck in the back. But then I hear footsteps. What looks to be his mother comes rushing over. I look at the boy's face. It's tear streaked. "Mommy! This mean lady attacked me!" he cries. The woman looks over at me and glares. I lower myself to the ground.

"Now, a mature, skilled young woman like you should know better than that! He's just a boy!" she scolds, holding the boy protectively. They turn and walk away. I'm about to apologize when I see the boy turn his head and make a devilish grin at me. The little monster manipulated me! I groan, and walk towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

The water dances in front of me, droplets everywhere, glistening in rainbows in the sunlight. I bring them all together into a sheet of water with a swish of my hand. Even then it's beautiful. I love bending. I always have, so I do it a lot. Even if I'm just walking down the path to the tea shop. The man there is so nice, always giving me good advice. But the waiter with the scar... He's a bit depressing. I just ignore him. I'm about to walk into the shop when I see something nearby glisten. I look over. It's a rock, I think. I pick it up and examine it. It's a whistle. But it's shaped like... a flying bison? Weird, I thought they sold those in the town where the rich Beifongs live. I wonder who owns this.

For the rest of the day I go door to door, looking for who might be missing this. No luck. Finally, I reach a house with the side blown off. I hear a boy shouting.

"What do you mean, you dropped it? Without that whistle, we'll never find Appa!" he exclaims. I wonder who Appa is, and why you would need a special whistle. Wait, duh. He must be looking for the whistle I have! Ignoring the hole in the wall, I walk up and knock on the door. A short blind girl in all green opens it.

"Guys, this isn't anyone we know," she says. I jump. How does she see me?

"Um, I think I have your whistle.." I say holding it out. The girl grabs it from me and sniffs it.

"Yup, that's the one," she says, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Toph, what's going on over there, I hear a different girls voice call. She walks over. "Sorry about Toph. She tends to be rude-"

"Hey!"

"Sometimes. I'm Katara," she says, holding out her hand for me to shake. I grab it. Wow, she looks a lot like me. Tan skin, brown hair, deep blue eyes.

"Are you a waterbender?" I blurt out.

"Well, yes, I am!" she says, looking surprised.

"Sorry," I murmur.

"No, that's fine. Why don't you come in? It's getting dark out." I step inside, taking it all in. The wall missing, the minimal furniture.

"Do you guys live here?" I ask.

"No we're just here temporarily, luckily," a boy says, chewing on some seal jerky.

"Where'd you get seal jerky? That's my favorite food, and I haven't ever seen it in the Earth Kingdom!" I exclaim.

"Like I said, we're not from here," he said through a mouthful.

"Oh, darn," I say.

"Who's this?" another boy asks. He's bald, with a blue arrow on his head. Probably another guy in an avatar costume.

"I'm Kelly, I think I have your whistle," I say. He bounds across the whole room in one step, leaving a swoosh of air behind him. "Are you, are you an airbender?" I ask.

"The avatar himself," he says. I notice Katara cross her arms, frowning. I think I hear her mutter 'fangirls' at one point. Weird.

"Is this your whistle?" I ask, holding it out.

"That's the one!" he exclaims grabbing it from me. "Thanks so much! Is there anything we could do in return?" he asks.

"Well, there actually are a few things.. I need some water for my family, and... can you show me some airbending?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Sure!" he replies. Katara bends some water over to me, and I bend it the rest of the way, into a container.

"You're a waterbender too?" she asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm from the northern tribe. Say, I've never seen you around there,"

"I'm from the southern tribe, actually," she says, looking down.

"I thought they were wiped out?"

"I stayed... It's a long story," she says. I nod, and the avatar says,

"Okay, time for some airbending slice!"

"Those are my lines!" the boy with jerky complains. They laugh. There are so many inside jokes here. But my attention is turned to the avatar when creates an air scooter. He swirls around the room, then lands. He creates a small funnel of air, sucking Katara close to him. They both blush a deep crimson, and I'm confused about yet another thing. I'm distracted again when he blasts himself upwards, literally through the roof. Then he grabs a long wooden pole, and turns it into a flying device! I'm amazed, but then I realize the sun has gone completely down.

"I have to go now, thanks for the water and the show!" I say.

"Thanks for the whistle!" the avatar says. I walk outside and go home, mulling over everything that happened that day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come one, come all, to see a flying bison performance!" someone yells. I run towards it slipping on ice on the way. When you're not a waterbender, the streets of the northern water tribe can get really annoying. Other people just glide on the ice or bend it so they don't trip. Anyways, I look up and see a sign. It says 'flying bison performance at sundown!' That's now! But it's across town. I struggle to run across the icy sidewalks, but end up spending some of my allowance and getting a boat ride. At least it's quicker. I get out, and trip over to a large crowd of people. This is it! I'm going to see a real flying bison, said to be extinct! I make my way through the crowd, and start into the building before someone stops me.

"Hey, miss, you're gonna need to pay," he says in a gruff voice.

"Oh, right, sorry. How much?" I ask.

"Five gold pieces," he says. My jaw drops. Do I have that much? I reach my hand into my pocket and pull out what I _do _have. A couple damp coppers, I dented gold, and a few dull silvers. I shove them into the man's hands.

"Will that be enough?" I ask. He counts them.

"Thirty five..." he mutters. Then he looks at the sad expression on my face, and says, "Aw, I'm a human being. Come on in for free," he says, handing me the money. My face lights up.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim, rushing into the building. I find a seat on the floor, just as they're dimming the lights, (putting out the torches).

"We will now open the performance with a waterbending show," a man behind a curtain says loudly. Two men walk onto a stage up front, and start bending the water. It's beautiful, how it swishes and swirls all around. I really wish I could do that. After the benders are done, the man behind the curtain says, "behold, the flying bison!" the crowd cheers and goes wild. Drums play. Then a curtain is pulled, revealing... a horse bison with an arrow painted on it? The crowd boos and throws things at the stage.

"This is scum!" one person shouts. I lower my shoulders in disappointment. What a rip off. Good thing I didn't have to pay! I stand up, and walk out of the building. Oh well, at least I had something to do.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm walking over to Gran-Gran's igloo, looking for some seal jerky, when I see a glint of brown in the corner of my eye. What could that be? Everything is white here in the South Pole. I look over, but see nothing. So I continue on my way. I walk into the igloo.

"Gran-Gran, I want some seal jerky!" I say holding out my mittened hand.

"Not now, Sokka, I'm talking with Katara," she says. Katara shoots an evil grin at him. I groan, and so does my stomach. I turn and go outside, looking for someone else to give me seal jerky. But I see that glint of brown again! I turn quicker this time, and see it's some sort of animal. It looks... Scared! I try to come closer too it to help, but then instinct takes over. That thing is meat! I chuck my boomerang at it. It stomps its foot, in attempt to do something maybe? But it gets hit. I run over. This isn't just some brown polar bear, is it? I grab my boomerang. This is _some _creature, not even being scratched by it. I run my hand through the fur. Definitely not a polar bear. I tell the creature,

"Stay," and run off to get Gran-Gran. "Gran-Gran, Gran-Gran!" I shout, looking back to make sure the creature is still there.

"What is it? I told you, I can't give you seal jerky right now!"

"No Gran-Gran it's a brown creature outside! It's not a polar bear or a seal of any kind!", I say, pointing outside. She slowly stands up, and walks outside. Katara follows eagerly. "There it is Gran-Gran! What is it?" I ask. Gran-Gran goes closer, then gasps.

"What is it Gran-Gran?" Katara asks.

"It's, a badgermole!" she replies.

"A what?" Katar and I both say in confusion.

"A badgermole is the creature that originated earthbending. But I'm not sure how it got here, to the South Pole!" she says. I fold my arms.

"Well why doesn't it earthbend?" I ask stubbornly.

"Because there is no earth here, dummy!" Katara says, sticking her tounge out. I stick my tounge out back, kicking loose snow at her. She tries to stop it with bending, but she's not that good yet so the snow hits her straight in the face. I laugh, and look at Gran-Gran, surprised she's not scolding me. But she's lost in thought.

The next day, Gran-Gran asked the village if they knew anything about it. No one did. The next day, people became more and more curious. But no one ever did solve the mystery of the badgermole.


	7. Chapter 7

I kick a stone. The desert _sucks!_ Especially for a waterbender. I try to bend water from the air, but only come up with a few droplets. I gulp it down either way. I ache everywhere with thirst, and I realize that small drink just sharpened it. I look around, at the everlasting desert, the roaring flames, and the disgustingly blue sky. Wait, flames? I look to my left, and sure enough, a _massive _wall of flames is there. Where did _that _come from? I go towards them, trying to see the source. It's like they just popped out of no where! Oh, now I see where they came from. The heat is so intense, the ground so dry, that they just started! Which means they aren't about to cease to exist. As I think that, more flames appear around me. I hop away before I get burnt. The sunburns are already more than enough. But I have to run. The flames are advancing quickly. I sprint as hard as I can in the dry air, but the flames are faster. Soon they have overcome me, making a sphere around me. The only thing stopping them from burning me is me trying to bend water from the air. All I have is a few droplets, but it's enough for now. Sweat forms on my forehead from the heat of it all, and I use that, too. With that addition of the water, I expand my 'force field'. I keep bending the sweat from my forehead, and the water from the air, and soon I think I have enough to waterspout my way out of this, so I try. It works! And I make it over the wall of flames. Struggling to keep the waterspout up and to not turn into steam, I look around. I see the edge of the desert! I make my way over there, and drop myself into grass. Oh, how I missed grass. But the flames are coming this way, and They'll burn the forest I found! I bend water from the now moist air, and water from a few trees around me, _and _water from plants and grass, and I have _a lot._ I create a wall of water. It's hard, but I do. The flames come closer. I hold the water. The flames press against the wall, but turn into steam. My wall is winning! I press the wall forward, trying to put out as much of the fire as I can.

For the rest of the day and part of the next, I keep pushing my wall. Eventually, I put all the fire out. Aching everywhere, I manage to run to the cool shade of the forest and rest. That was _some _battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Honour. It's all I've ever asked of my father, but still he dislikes me. He hates me! If there was anything I could do for that honour, oh I would kill a man. I would kill a thousand. But I can't do that to win _his _honour. I have to capture the Avatar. So here I am, on this stupid boat in the stupid south pole with this stupid scar. I ram the boat into the village, then jump out of it. A toddler with a boomerang runs up to me and tries to hit me. I shoot a blast of fire at him and falls to the ground, unconscious. Stupid kid. Another toddler tries to bend water at me. She can barely lift a droplet! I shoot fire at her, and she too crumples to the ground, not unconscious, yet still injured. I laugh and melt a few igloos.

"Where is the _avatar?_" I yell, breathing fire out of my mouth. I hear a small sigh, and turn to see my uncle looking at me, a tear trickling down his face. A tear of disappointment. I ignore the screams of the village and walk up onto the ship. "Uncle, why do you hate me? Why do I have to gain honour for so many?" I yell, trying to shoot fire at him. He blocks it with a single jerk of his hand.

"Zuko, my nephew, you have more honour then many people on the planet. But you're losing it. With every village you attack, with every blast of fire shot at innocent people, your honor decreases. Purity is the only honour you need, and all you have to do is keep it. Please Zuko, give up your search," Uncle begs.

"You piece of filth! All you care about is tea and music! Why should I take your advice?" I roar, knocking him backwards with my arm. He shakes his head and walks away, probably to do something lazy and dumb. I, will keep searching. I will _always _keep searching, as long as I still have a chance at my honour.


	9. Chapter 9

I walk down the streets of the Northern Water Tribe. The homeless sit against walls, most buildings almost melted because of the ash. The war has affected this place so much. I can remember when the buildings, and people, stood tall, never having problems with money shortage, or melting buildings! But now, now this is horrible. Since I'm related to Ozai, I obviously have plenty money, although my brother does hate me. So I give as much as I can to everyone. I'm just an old man, no purpose except to give. I'm to old to do anything but that. So I give.

"What's your name, kind sir?" one child asks me after giving them two gold pieces.

"My name is Iroh, what is yours, sweet girl?" I ask.

"My name is Emily. Thank you so much, now my family can eat!" she says, curtseying. I bow.

"I will do anything to help anybody, even those who don't know they need it," I say, thinking of poor Zuko. He doesn't yet know where he's going in life, but I know he will be great. Tears well up in my eyes, but I hold them back. I miss Zuko so much. I continue walking down the streets, giving money and hope, and being thankful that none of these people have as heavy hearts as mine.


	10. Chapter 10

I kick the grass. Why can't I waterbend? I've tried, and tried, but of course it never works. I raise my hand from the lake, but the water doesn't even quiver. I sigh in disappointment, but then get angry. Why won't it work? I punch my fist in the water, and.. steam forms? I take my fist out of the water, and punch again. Maybe the water will make more steam! Maybe I _am _a waterbender! But to my horror, fire flies out of my fist. I scream and step back. I kick my left foot. Fire surges upward. Oh no. This is worse than I've ever imagined. Being a non-bender left me with the hope of someday being a waterbender, but this, oh this is the worst thing. I'm a firebender! This is defeat. My hopes: gone. My dreams: gone. My purpose: GONE! All I have left to do now is kick this stupid fire around, sleep, and eat. I go and tell my brother, mom, and dad the news.

"Oh, congratulations honey!" my mom says, hugging me. I grumble.

"Now, why do you look so disappointed?" my dad says.

"Oh, you wanted to be a waterbender so bad, didn't you," my mom says sympathetically.

"Yes! Yes, that's all I've ever wanted! This is defeat!" I exclaim, starting to cry.

"No, this is not defeat. This is opportunity. You might not be a waterbender, but you can use their style. You could create a whole other type of bending!" my dad says. My eyes light up. It's true. I run outside, and firebend again. It comes so easily. I go into a waterbending stance and make a water whip. Well, fire whip in this case. It looks exactly like a glowing, red orange, water whip! Next I create a wave of fire. I push, and pull, push and pull. Then, I change my mind. This is not defeat. My dad is right. This, is opportunity.


	11. Chapter 11

I walk along a stream, the water rushing past quickly and loudly. I don't get too close, because what if I fall in? I'd definitely die. I want to get close, because I'm a waterbender. I'm just untrained, well, because of my aquaphobia. Fear sucks. But it's a medical thing, I can't stop it. I try to lean into the water and bend some of it, but it's so daunting that I end up jumping, and backing away quickly. Okay, maybe the river itself is the problem. I need to find a calm, clear pond. There's no way _that _could scare me. So for awhile I search for that pond.

I finally find one. It's calm clear, exactly what I was looking for. So I go to the edge and try to bend. But suddenly, I see a fish dart by. And another. What if I bent the water and they came with it and they jumped out and bit me! Wait.. no. If I'm going to be a waterbender, I have to let go of fear. So I lean in closer, accept the fish are there, and do one of the moves I was taught. Wow, I'm a natural! The water swirls at ease at my command, freezes, melts, straightens, bends, everything. This is what my fear was stopping me from doing. It's so fun! But I need to test something. I run, and run, until I reach that stream I was at before. The water is going so fast, and it's so loud! Droplets of water spatter my face. Okay. This, is not scary. I try to think that, but it _is _scary! Against my will, I slowly kneel down by the edge, and bend the water. I try to calm it, by lowering my palms. And, it works! The whole stream goes silent, and all the water is stationary. I drop my hands by my sides, and the water starts rushing again. How can I be afraid of this when I have such control over it! But then I realized, I'm not afraid anymore. I could jump into the stream for all I want. Fear. The only thing keeping me from having fun, living my _life._ I have to say, life without it is pretty amazing.


	12. Chapter 12

Why does love always turn against you?, I think, walking down the streets. I just wanted to impress Lee, but then he got mad at me! Okay, so what if I _did _shoot lightning right past him? It was a joke, I didn't do it to be _mean!_ Okay maybe a little. But still I have this huge crush on Lee, and now he hates me! I should've showed him different firebending, like some fire flower or something. But that's _lame _to me! Who would want to see that? Suddenly, I hear something.

"Wow, that's amazing! Where'd you learn that?" I heard someone ask. I walked to where I heard the noise. I peeked my head around the corner, and to my horror, I saw _Becca _making a fire flower for Lee! Becca's _bad _at firebending!

"Look at this!" I say, leaping around the corner. I shoot massive flames everywhere, running around. But then I slip on some ice. Wait, why is there ice here? It's like, 89 degrees out!

"Azula, you have to stop." Ugh, it's Emily. The _perfect _waterbender. She doesn't want me hurting anybody. Ha! I'm just showing the passionate flame inside my heart, by shooting flames! Why does nobody appreciate me?

"Yeah, why are you doing this? You hate me!" Lee exclaims.

"I don't hate you!" I yell, then turn and run. Stupid love, stupid Emily, stupid everything. Nobody cares for me.

_A/N: That one was just a touch on Azula becoming her evil/insane self. Thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

The party, is awesome! We're having a waterbending fight, and everyone's wet, of course. After this, we're going to have cake, and ice cream, and pop! Actually, we're going to right now. I grab a plate and serve myself a giant piece. I bend some pop out of the bottle, since I can't reach it, and I get a massive scoop of ice cream. Everyone else does the same. Yup, all waterbenders. The south pole has gotten more and more ever since the war ended. But that's history. Right now, I want to eat, and party. While we eat we crank up some music and dance around. It's not anyone's birthday, but, we just were in the mood to party.

"Hey, who wants, suckers?" I say. Everyone cheers, and I run to the cupboard and get a bag of them. Everyone grabs seven.

"Do we have pizza? My sweet tooth has been satisfied!" someone says.

"Let me check," I say. I run to the fridge, and there _is _a box of pizza! I grab it, and as a prank, I freeze it all! I give the kid who asked a piece. "Sorry it's cold," I say, trying not to laugh.

"Nah it's fine," the kid says, then takes a huge bite. "Aah!" he says, clutching his jaw. "It's frozen solid!" he exclaims. Everyone laughs, and one of my other friends high fives me. I run to the table and grab a big bag of confetti. I rip it open, and everyone grabs a handful. We throw it everywhere. Then I thaw the pizza and we eat, dripping grease and spilling everywhere. Whatever, white carpets can be cleaned. Just then I hear a click.

"Parents alert!" we scream, and try to hide. But they're already inside. My parents look at the water everywhere, the pizza, the cake, the pop, the ice cream, the ruined carpet, the confetti, and all they can say is,

"When did this happen?"


	14. Chapter 14

Korra listened to the radio, sighing at the advertisement for hallucination juice.

"It's the quenchiest!" the radio screeched. She turned it off, and went outside to practice her firebending. Not that she needed to. As she shot fireblasts at some unfortunate stone wall, she got thinking. Hallucination juice. Isn't that just cactus juice from that one desert with the library? Maybe Aang knew. She shot one last whip of fire, then sat down to meditate. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, finding herself in the spirit world.

"Aang?" she called, wishing she could bend this water away from her ankles. Spirit water always creeped her out. She heard a _swish _and Aang appeared before her. He looked worried.

"What is it? Did something bad happen?" he asked anxiously.

"No, I have an important question for you," Korra said meaningfully. Aang's expression relaxed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is hallucination juice just cactus juice from that desert with the library?" she asked. Aang sighed. This is what the Avatar did with her free time. _His _free time, so to speak.

"Well, yes, but is that all you came here for?" he asked.

"Yup!" she said, vanishing into the real world. She hopped up from her meditation stance, and went to tell Tenzin.

"Okay, and what did that accomplish?" he asked after her outburst.

"Well, I thought you were gonna say I was very attentative and patient, and that you should teach me airbending," she said, hands on hips.

"You have to master firebending first," he said.

"I'm awesome at firebending!" she complained. She stormed off leaving Tenzin to wonder what 'It's the quenchiest' meant.


	15. Chapter 15

Sand. It sucks! I stomped my foot, but the sand only jerked a foot or two. How can an earthbender be happy in a desert? Sandbenders have it good. And that waterbender, Julia. She never has to be thirsty. She can just swish her hand, and out comes some water from the air. And it's not like I can ask her for water. No, she's a snob. But my tounge has a rough patch, and I don't think I can stand this headache for another minute. It has to rain! It is overcast, maybe, if I could sand bend, I could get myself high enough to eat a cloud or something. I arrange a good stance, and push my hands upwards. The sand hardens into rock. Not enough to get me high, but if I keep it up there will be. For hours, I keep bending sand into rock. Julia looks at me like I'm crazy. But I need water, and if this is what I'll have to do, then so be it.

The next day, bending a huge pile of rock behind me, I looked back and realized, I might have enough to get up there now! It's still overcast, luckily. Now that it's all rock, I easily bend it into a tower. Forming grooves in the side, I climb up. Reaching the top, I literally shove my face into a cloud. Water fills my mouth, though it tastes a bit funky. Worth it. The dry spot on my tounge disappears, and my headache dims. Awesome. And I realize, that I can bend sand now! Trusting that, I jump off the large tower, and bend sand to catch me with ease. Amazing! Today has been, to be honest, pretty perfect.


End file.
